Our Truth
by ImHitGirl
Summary: Dave and Mindy spend the day together... what will it bring?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure what I was thinking would happen. Honestly I expected the worst. I hoped for the best, but knew to expect the worst just in case. I knew what I was doing, I knew how to approach it, I just had no idea what to expect. I especially had no fucking clue how he would react... but he always takes me by surprise.

It started on Tuesday morning. Dave and I were suppose to go on a training run around the school track. Unfortunately, I forgot to set my alarm. I was awoken by seven texts from Dave.

"Where r u?" "Mindy?" "Hey text me back soon." "Hello? Mindy text me please." "I'm starting to worry about you. I hope you're sleeping." "Come on... It's fucking cold." "Three hours later... I'm coming over."

Luckily I got up in time to send him one text back.

"Damn dude. Sorry I forgot to set my alarm. I'm fine. Give me thirty minutes to get showered then you can come over. Sorry again you waited." To be honest, I wasn't even mad. Usually I hated receiving text after text. I know he only texted desperately when he was worried. Thinking of it that way, I felt a tingle run through me from my head to my toenails. He cared. A lot. I smiled and walked to the bathroom. I needed to shower. I shed my clothes and jumped in. The water started cold and jolted me awake. Slowly, though, it got warmer and more relaxing. I washed my body as thoroughly as I possibly could... and when I say _thoroughly_, I mean it. After about 10 minutes in the shower, I got out and looked at myself in the mirror. Was there really much to like about me? I mean from a guys' perspective to be considered a girlfriend. I don't really have tits, I'm short, I'm too young. Maybe if there were some 15 year old who had curly hair, big blue eyes, fought crime... Shit. I'm describing Dave. I can't stop myself from thinking of him. I run into my room and grab some jean shorts and a purple and black striped shirt. I throw them on and run a brush harshly through my hair. I check the clock. Dave should be here any second. My heart starts racing and I get the tingly feeling again. It seems to happen every time I think of Dave... and it's getting more intense each time.

The doorbell rings and I jump. My heart leaps into my throat. It's Dave. I run and open the door.

"Hey Dave," I smile.

"Hey Mindy. Glad you're okay," he laughs.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. You needed to sleep in for once. Where's Marcus?"

"He's at work. He doesn't get this week off like we do. His break starts next week." I looked around the room. It was so empty. I kinda liked it, though. I wanted some alone time with Dave. He didn't know that yet. I had to talk to him today. I had no choice. There were some things he had to know.

"Oh gotcha. So... what do you wanna do today? We have it completely to ourselves to enjoy." He smiled. I think he liked the idea of being alone together. As much as me? Maybe.

"How about we go to the park? It's beautiful outside, and I'm kinda hungry. Can we have a picnic?" That sounded like so much fun!

"That sounds really nice. It... kinda sounds... romantic." Oh dammit. He caught it.

"Is that... is that okay? I mean if you don't want to we could just eat here..." No. No we can't eat here, damn you.

"No it's okay. It sounds really nice and relaxing. Let's go for it." Thank God. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen so we could pack. I hope he didn't notice my palms sweating a bit. When we got to the pantry, I slowly let go of his hand. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. We started pulling out bread, chips, sweets, all that we could get. Marcus had a limited supply of food. He was going shopping today after work. Dave and I made four sandwiches, two for each of us. We put our food in a paper grocery bag. When we got to the door, I grabbed a jacket, put it on, then he grabbed my hand. I swear my knees almost gave out. We walked for a while and finally reached the park. "You have really soft hands Mindy. Do you use lotion or something?" He started rubbing his thumb on the side of my hand and I almost fucking melted.

"Nope. I don't use lotion. I guess they're just naturally soft." My voice was shaking. I never thought I'd get a compliment on how soft my skin was. Hey, I'll take it. He pulled us to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanna see something. I have a theory. If your hands are this soft..." He moved his hand to touch my face very gently. Oh my God. Keep your cool, Mindy. I closed my eyes and brought my hand to rest on top of his. I leaned my face into his hand. He let me have my moment for a few minutes before talking. "Mindy..." he breathed my name quietly so as not to disturb me. I opened my eyes slowly. His face was on the same level as mine. The most natural thing would be to kiss him, but I didn't want to spoil the moment. Plus, I had some plans for later. He brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes and placed it behind my ear. He smiled and I smiled in return. He moved his hand from my face, but I didn't let go of his hand. We continued walking hand-in-hand. "My theory was correct, by the way. Your face is smoother than your hands." He chuckled.

We picked a nice spot beneath a tree. It was perfect. We sat down still holding hands and set the bag down. I let go of his hand and fished out our sandwiches.

"Two ham and cheese, light on the mayo," I gave him his sandwiches.

"Thank you, ma'am," he teased. I laughed. I pulled out my two turkey and cheese along with the chips. He got out the sweets. I set the chips between us so we could share. We ate our sandwiches quickly. They weren't big, hence why we packed two each. When we were done with our sandwiches, he grabbed a chip. "Want one?" He asked.

"Sure." I went to grab the chip from his had, but he stuck it in front of my face.

"Open up." He smiled. I gave him an 'are-you-serious-how-cliche' look, but he didn't move. He just nudged the chip closer to me. I sighed and opened my mouth. He stuck the chip in slowly. I crunched and we laughed.

"God, that was cliché..." I chuckled again. "...but it was still really sweet. Thank you. I've never had anyone do that." I smiled. He smiled back.

"I know, I know. You're welcome." He laid back and rested against the tree. Right before he laid down, however, he locked me in his arms and pulled me down with him so that my head was resting on his chest. I know this sounds like a dumb romantic story, but it honestly happened. Also, it made me feel... alive. Plus, it's much easier to be myself with Dave than it would be with anyone else. We've been through some crazy ass shit together. He knows me, inside and out... well, mostly. Maybe he could learn more about the inside me. Ha... Inside me.

When we were both settled, him holding me, my head against his chest, he sighed happily. If this had happened three years ago while him and Katie were still a couple, it would have been completely different. Katie broke up with him two years ago. She said she was tired of his super hero shit. She went on to say how when he looked at me, she got all jealous, blah, blah, blah. I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying. I was there, but I didn't give a shit about her lame ass excuses. I only went to help Dave out. He knew what was going to happen, so he asked me to go as moral support. After Katie pretty much shit on his heart and left, he turned to me for comfort. I remember he spent the night with me three nights in a row. We stayed up and just talked about the most random stuff, avoiding anything that had to do with Her. That's how we now referred to Katie. She honestly didn't deserve to be called anything of significance. She hurt Dave. She wounded him to what he thought was beyond repair. That is until we spent those three nights together. He would cry, then apologize for it. I would just hug him and say everything would be alright. That he deserves better than her. That I would always be here for him not matter what happened. I swore to him and I plan to keep that promise for as long as we both live.

"This is really nice. Great idea to do this, Min," he was stroking my hair softly making me shiver. "You cold?" Great. He felt it. I suppressed a sigh.

"Nope. I'm okay. I'm glad you like it. I thought we needed a day off to just hang out together. So far, it's been..." well to be truthful, it's been everything I'd ever imagined. I looked up at him. "it's been pretty fucking perfect." I smiled and he smiled back. "When we get back to my house, I need to tell you something. It's pretty important." I was nervous, but I don't really know why. It was Dave.

"Okay. Is everything alright?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, yeah everything's great." I smiled reassuringly. "I just..." how did I tell him why I wanted to talk?

"What is it, Mindy?" He was rubbing my arm leaving goose bumps.

"Well... I just want to tell you some things... nothing bad, I promise. I'm just... nervous. We'll talk at home though. It's more private."

"Okay. Are you ready to go home, then? We can just hang out there."

"Sure," I agreed. He smiled and helped me up. I turned around to grab his hand and pull him to his feet. We grabbed our trash and threw it away. He grabbed my hand again and we walked home, making jokes the whole way. After I unlocked the door, we went straight to my room and closed the door. I went and sat on the bed. I gestured for him to sit with me. He came over and sat beside me, leaning against my pillows. I giggled as one of them squeaked. He started laughing with me. It helped loosen the tension. I sighed. He patted the bed beside him to get me to come sit next to him. I crawled over to sit beside him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked when I was comfortable. I turned to face him.

"Promise me something first," I suggested.

"Anything."

"Promise me that when I tell you this, nothing will change between us... please?" I pleaded.

"I swear to you, Mindy. No matter what you tell me, nothing will change between us." He hugged me. After he released me, I took a deep breath and began.

"Okay. I noticed that anytime I think of you... I get this... weird tingly sensation all over my body. My heart beats really fast, I feel like it's literally going to burst from my chest. It's crazy. What I think that means, though, is... I..." I sighed and just spit it out. "Dave, I'm in love with you. I love you and I know there may be an age gap, but it doesn't mater to me. What matters is how I feel when I'm around you. I feel so... alive. So happy. Like I could literally do anything in the world. Today, when you touched my face... I felt like I was on top of the fucking world. It was amazing. Then when I was laying on your chest, I was remembering what happened with Katie. After all the shit she put you through, when you stayed over here three nights in a row and we just talked and hugged... just so much stuff went through my head today. The main thing being how you might react when I told you all of this. I know I may be young, but... I don't know. All I know is I love you." I couldn't look at him yet. I had to let it sink in for a few minutes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Awesome. Just what I needed. I closed my eyes as more tears made themselves present. I felt something touch my cheek. When I opened my eyes, I saw him only inches away from my face. He leaned over again and kissed my cheek where one tear was still perched. I wasn't sure what to do, so I let him decide. He grabbed me in a huge hug. I cried on his shoulder feeling like a damn baby. I tried so hard to stop crying and succeeded. He pulled me back and looked at me with those eyes. No words were spoken. I closed my eyes again just for a second. When I opened them again, I saw him leaning in. This was it. This is what I had been dreaming of.

When our lips touched, the spark was so intense, everything around us seemed to go black. I was seated on his lap facing him, pulling him closer to me every second. One hand was gripping his shirt, while the other was knotted in his hair. One of his hands was wrapped tightly around my waist, the other was tangled in my hair. He was kissing me so fervently. I felt like I was about to combust. He laid us down and began kissing my neck, my shoulders, anything he could reach. I decided to shed my shirt. He helped pull it off and throw it on the floor. I helped him take his off, as well. Damn. He had some abs forming. He kissed me again before pulling away.

"Mindy... are you sure this is okay? You're not scared?" He was rubbing my arms.

"To be honest... I'm scared shitless, Dave... but I've never been more sure in my life. I love you and I want to show you how much. Plus, I know you'd never hurt me," I told him honestly. I smiled to show him I meant it. He smiled back and touched my face gently. He kissed my cheek, neck, shoulders, he was kissing all the way down to the waistline of my shorts. I was breathing pretty heavily by the time he was back kissing my mouth. I moved my hands to unbutton my shorts. He helped me get them off then he rid himself of his pants. He was in his boxers, I was left in my bra and panties. God I hated that word. When I felt his hands reach behind my back to unclasp my bra, I started to get nervous. What if I wasn't good enough? Oh, fuck it. I threw my bra on the floor and he looked at me. I blushed.

"Mindy... you're beautiful. Don't be scared," he chuckled. "when you blush, it's not only on your face. It goes all the way." I laughed with him. I never thought of myself as beautiful, but for some reason, I believed him. "Hold on..." he reached down to pull his wallet out of his back pocket. He retrieved a certain package. "I want to keep you safe." He smiled and fumbled around for a few seconds before looking back at me. He held his boxers up and dropped them on the floor. Only one article of clothing separated us.

"Can you...?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He moved his hand down my leg to grab hold of my panties and slid them off easily. I sighed happily. "Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you, Mindy."

"I know. I know it's going to hurt at first... I'm prepared." I laughed a shaky laugh. He stroked my hair and nodded. I felt a pressure, then a sharp pain. I squeezed my eyes closed and held on to Dave.

"I'm sorry, Mindy. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." He pushed farther, not pausing to let the pain set in and I was thankful for that. The sooner the better. I knew the pain wouldn't last. He kept a steady rhythm and within a few thrusts, the pain had completely vanished. Something amazing took its place. Something that was so amazing, I couldn't contain the moans that were threatening to escape. I let them out, not giving two shits anymore. I was with Dave, and we loved each other. That's all that mattered. I could feel the bed moving beneath us... and I liked it. I liked the feeling of the sheets under us. Savored the feeling of his nude body on mine. Loved the fact that we were gasping in unison. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. We finally experienced the best feeling anyone could ever have... and we experienced it together. It was beautiful. He started kissing me and then fell back against the sheets beside me. We were breathing so heavily. I turned to my side to face him.

"I love you, Dave." I kissed him again.

"I love you, too, Mindy. I'll always love you." He smiled and kissed me back. He slept over that night. We had gotten dressed and joined Marcus for dinner. After he had gone to bed, we went back to my room and watched a movie. I decided to wear just a giant shirt to sleep in. Dave settled for his boxers. It was fine with me, that's for sure. When it was time for us to go to bed, he suggested we try spooning. I laughed at that name, but when we laid in the spooning position, I could not have wished for anything better. We were so close to each other. We stayed that way all night. He held me and I could not have been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in trouble. I don't mean you-broke-my-vase kind of trouble. I mean you-slept-with-someone-and-you're-16 kind of trouble. I guess I better explain why Marcus is glaring at Dave and me with an expression that could set the whole state of New York on fire.

So, as you may or may not already know, Dave spent the night with me last night. It was the most magical night of my life. After we finished making out after a long while of love making, I threw on a giant shirt. That was all. I kind of left out the underwear. Oops. Dave wore boxers and a shirt I lent him. We kissed a few more times before deciding to spoon and fall asleep. He was combing through my hair with his fingers so I could relax and sleep better. We slept well, but stupid me forgot Marcus comes into my room every morning around 4 to tell me goodbye before he heads to the station. Well, Marcus saw Dave's arms around me and flew off the handle. Literally. He slammed my door so hard, he not only woke us up, I swear I felt the bed shake. I jolted up and looked at Dave.

"Oh shit," were the only words I needed to say. He knew what I meant. We jumped up and ran downstairs after Marcus. He was waiting for us at the table. I was too petrified to sit down, so I'm standing there in nothing but a giant shirt and a horrified expression. I felt around for Dave's hand before we proceeded forward. I haven't been this scared since I watched my Daddy and Dave get the beating of a lifetime. Marcus didn't move as he watched Dave and me inch forward. I never had any reason to be afraid of Marcus. He'd always been so understanding. I guess the knowledge that Dave and I had done something, really _anything_ was enough of an excuse to get pissed. Dave could have been over playing cards, not even kissing me, but because he slept in my bed with me, Marcus went and got his period. He probably had no clue what we really did last night, what words I said. If he had heard my language last night, I can't even imagine what he would say. He got mad at me when I said "hell." If he knew that my vocabulary last night was 50 times worse than "hell"... luckily, I knew for a fact he didn't hear me. Hell, Dave could barely hear what I was saying. Plus it was only 8 p.m. And Marcus gets home at 11. It was purely the fact that Dave slept with me in my bed. That was more than enough to get him wanting to throw a vase at our heads.

"Why," Marcus finally asked. I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or thinking out loud.

"Marcus..." I started. I had no idea what to say. "Why what?" That's the best I could do.

"You know what."

I looked at Dave. What the hell should I say? 'Because it felt like heaven'?

"Because I love her," Dave answered. I stood there staring at him like I had just seen an angel. Marcus just stared. "I love her and I wanted to spend time with her." He said simply.

"You love her... so you took advantage of her-"

"NO! He didn't take advantage of me! I started it, Marcus!_ I _kissed _him_ first! _I_ took off _my_ clothes!" Marcus just sat looking at me as if I had just spoken German. "It was MY choice! He didn't force me to do SHIT!" I spit. I started getting furious and walked toward Marcus. I felt Dave's arms wrap around me. "He was against it at first, but I was sure of what I wanted. Don't blame him. He didn't do a goddamn thing! It was all me, so if you're gonna blame anyone, blame ME!" Dave was trying to hold me back still. I wasn't going to do anything to Marcus, but I still appreciated his effort to try to keep me sane. "It's MY LIFE, Marcus! I'M 16 FUCKING YEARS OLD AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH DAVE! I love him!"

"Mindy. You're too young to have sex. That's my concern," Marcus said calmly.

"YET I COULD GO OUT AND KILL CRIMINALS SINCE I WAS FUCKING 10? HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?" I was still trying to charge at Marcus. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, too. My face was on fire.

"Mindy, calm down. It's okay," Dave was trying to calm me, but it wasn't really working. He was right, though. I needed to cool my jets. I turned to him and hugged him quickly to let him know I was okay.

"I'm okay, Dave. Just... don't let go yet." I warned him. Marcus just sat there silently watching our exchange. I turned around to face him again. Dave still had me around the waist just in case. I unwrapped myself from his arms and grabbed his hand again. I lead us toward the table and we sat down. I took a few deep breaths and looked Marcus in the eye. "Look, Marcus. I'm sorry I flipped shi... flipped out like that." I stopped myself from cussing. "It's just... I've..." I turned to look at Dave because what I was about to say was brand new to him, too. "I've been in love with Dave since I first met him." I turned to Dave again. "When I blew you that kiss in your room, I meant that. I knew I was young, but I couldn't help myself." He smiled a little bit. I turned back to Marcus. "I get why you're mad, but how do you know we actually did anything? I mean we could have been watching a movie for fuck sake. Just because he slept in my bed, you assume... but you don't know for sure."

"I suppose... but, tell me honestly what you did. I understand you want to be your own person, Mindy, but you're still so young. It's just... tough," Tell him what we did? I already told him, but I guess he wants to hear the words.

"It was my choice," I take a breath and Dave gives my hand a tiny squeeze. He moves his hand to rest on my leg and I remembered... I'm wearing a shirt. That's it. I cross my legs but keep his hand there on my thigh. "We didn't have sex, Marcus. It was so much more. I can't really explain it. Plus I don't like talking about it with you... I mean, you're pretty much my dad. How awkward!" I wanted to make him smile just a bit. It worked. He smiled when he heard the word 'dad.' "I'm sorry I lunged at you. You just have to understand this is my choice. I know what I feel and what's right for me. Please get that. I love Dave and that's _never_ gonna change." I was certain of that. I hoped Dave felt the same.

"Dave, were you... you know... protected...?" Oh my God, Marcus. I can't believe he asked that!

"Marcus! Don't-" I started.

"It's okay, Mindy. Yes, Marcus. I was. I always will be. I want to protect her," Dave smiled. Cliché? I don't care, it was damn cute! I smiled.

"And... you love her? If you break her heart..." Oh man. What the hell.

"Of course I do. With all my heart. I'd never do anything to hurt her." He was so sincere.

"Even last night when we... well, you know. He was kind of hesitant. He didn't want to hurt me. I thought that was really sweet," I admitted. I chuckled as Dave blushed. Marcus looked kind of... pleased? That's strange. He looked pleased. I thought he'd be a bit disturbed by me saying that.

"You look pleased," I told him. "I thought that'd be awkward for you to hear."

"Not really. I mean, yes it's strange to hear from you, but in a way... it makes me happy. I'm still upset, but I can see you're happy. I just want to be sure you're happy." Did not expect _that_. I guess it made sense, though. I kind of left it there. "As long as you two are safe and happy. I'm still not thrilled about it, but it seems like you two are going to disobey me if I try to keep you apart. It will make you miserable and I know that. I don't want you moping around here anyway, Mindy." That's plausible, I guess. I'll take it.

"Thanks, Marcus," I told him. "Have a good day at work." Dave and I stood up and started to walk away.

"Mindy?" Marcus called out. I turned around.

"Yeah?" I turned around. His arms were extended. He wanted a hug. I walked over to him and we hugged.

"I love you, Mindy. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I get it. I'll be safe, though. I promise. I love you, too." He let go, smiled, and walked out the door. I didn't know I had tears in my eyes, but I felt them when I looked up to where Dave was waiting and wiped them away. I walked over to Dave and he hugged me tight. I couldn't help it. The tears started up. I was on my tiptoes as we rocked back and forth while my tears continued to soak through his sleeve. Why the fuck was I crying? Marcus was okay with Dave and my relationship. So why was I crying?

"I'm sorry. I hate crying. Why am I crying?" I was baffled. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You're happy, aren't you?" He asked.

"I've never been this happy in my life, Dave!"

"That's why you're crying. You've never cried when you were happy?" He smiled.

"Never. I'm not sure how I feel about that, though. You know how much I hate crying."

"I know you do. It's okay, though. You know that, right? You know that." He buried his head on my shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair. I love that feeling. His other hand, however, started to move its way down the side of my ribs. It settled on my thigh and he rubbed it soothingly. His hands were so warm. I smiled.

"C'mere," I put my hands on his face and kissed him softly, yet fiercely. I felt my shirt lift up, but not enough to show anything which was good. Even after last night, I'm still self conscious. After we kissed, he grabbed my hand and lead me back to my room. I looked at the clock. It was 4:45 a.m. We sat down and he looked at me with his big blue eyes. He reached up and cupped my face with one hand.

"Are you tired?" He asked. I nodded.

"Before we go back to sleep... can I have one more kiss?" I asked.

"You have to ask?" He chuckled. "Of course you can." I smiled and reached up to grab his hair. I pulled him down on top of me and kissed him as if I'd never kiss anyone again. I wrapped my arms around him, then one leg. His hand ran up my leg, under my oversized shirt. He ran it up and down the length of my body from my thigh up to where my armpit was, and back down. I could feel his thumb graze the side of my breast each time. Up and down. Up and down. He was keeping a rhythm. His other hand was knotted in my hair. Oh man. I wanted him so much. I decided to settle with what was happening now. I wanted to kiss him all day. Unfortunately, I was getting very relaxed and my eyelids were drooping.

"I want to keep going." I insisted.

"You're so tired. Don't worry, we can start again when we're awake." He chuckled.

"Promise?" I asked tiredly.

"I swear." He kissed my cheek and rolled to my side. He pulled me in close and we drifted to sleep.

***I know this chapter was kind of cheesy, but I enjoyed writing it! Hope you enjoyed reading it! :D Please review so I can get some ideas on what to do with the next chapter!***


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, it was 10 a.m. Dave was still sleeping soundly. He had his arms wrapped around me, so I turned to face him slowly, careful not to jostle him or unhook his arms. I managed to turn over so I was facing him. Our noses were touching and I took my hand and ran it through his hair. It was so soft. I loved his curls. I ran my fingers through them a few more times before resting my right one on his cheek. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Like an angel. A blue eyed, curly haired angel. While my hand was on his cheek, I got the sudden urge to just touch his whole face. I took my fingers and gently ran them over his eyes, his nose, his lips. I lingered there for a while tracing them. He parted his lips slightly, catching me off guard. I pulled my hand back just a bit, but he grabbed it and placed it back on his lips. He chuckled. "That tickles. I like it," he breathed. I smiled and kept tracing his lips. He was smiling the whole time. I held my finger right in the middle of his lips and couldn't help but laugh when he kissed it. I pulled my hand away and placed it on his cheek again then kissed him. It was such a sweet kiss. Nothing major, nothing sloppy, no tongue actually. We just kissed... and we kissed for a long time. We just kind of laid there on our sides kissing. The sun was shining through my window making everything perfect. When I opened my eyes, our foreheads were touching as were our noses. I was looking into his eyes just in a daze. I kept my hand on his cheek. We just kind of laid there with my hand like that and his wrapped around my waist holding me as close to him as possible for a long time. I honestly don't know how long. I decided to try and intertwine our legs together. I wrapped my right leg around his left one as we twisted them together.

"I love you, Dave. I'm sorry about Marcus' questions, by the way," asking if he wore a condom? Okay I get he was just making sure. God forbid I become one of those girls on "16 and Pregnant." I actually appreciated Marcus' concern.

"I love you, too, Mindy. Don't worry about it. He's just trying to protect you. I get where he's coming from. I want to protect you as much as possible, too."

"Thank you, Dave. Thank you." I hugged him. "By the way... Marcus isn't going to be home until 4... Do you maybe want to... you know..." I didn't want to ask him flat out! I'm too shy to be so straight forward. He got what I was asking, though. I saw a flash of something resembling desire flash in his eyes. He smiled and so did I.

"You sure? I'm leaving it up to you."

"I'm sure. One question, though. Did you bring more than one...?" I didn't really enjoy the word 'condom.' It was one of those words on my "I'd rather not say" list along with 'panties.' Ew.

"You think I'd do anything without one? Silly. Yeah I have four more in my wallet. I always carry them with me. Just incase." I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew if he didn't have another he would have told me, though. He reached over me and pulled another colorful package out of his wallet. He opened it and fumbled around with it under the sheets for a few seconds before looking at me. "I'm good." I smiled and we started kissing again. This time, it was more intense. Sloppier, but still very sweet. I laid back down and he took my shirt off. He threw his shirt and boxers aside, too. I knew it wouldn't hurt, but I was still nervous.

"I'm still self conscious, but I don't know why." I admitted.

"It'll go away soon. Trust me I was very self conscious with you the first time, too."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"It's because I realized it doesn't matter how I look naked. You love me either way. That's all that matters. Just like I love you no matter what. Plus you have nothing to be self conscious about. Mindy, you're absolutely beautiful. I don't know how you don't see that. Surely you must know how gorgeous you are?"

"I mean I guess so. I just... I don't know. I don't have tits. My teeth aren't perfect..."

"You're worried about the size of your tits? Really? You know, there are a lot of guys who could care less about that. I'm one of them. As for your teeth... what-the-fuck-ever. You have a beautiful smile. Seriously, Mindy. Don't worry about anything. You're perfect." I smiled. "You ready?"

"Yes." Shaky voice came out. "I'm ready, Dave. I promise." That's better. Squeaky voice left. With that said, I felt something new. No pain this time. I felt pure pleasure. The moans started immediately. I was kind of embarrassed, but I threw that insecurity away. It felt like a million fireworks had just been set off in my body. He started out easy just to get me used to it, I think. Within a few more seconds, however, slow and steady just wasn't working for me anymore. I managed to squeak out the word "faster" and he obeyed. Seemed like this pace was easier not only for me, but for him, too. Going slow was tough for him and I knew it. I could not explain how amazing it feels being with him like this. I could never imagine myself with anyone else this way. Only Dave. I started cussing again. Dave laughed a bit at my foul language but I couldn't give a shit. This feeling going through my whole body was so fucking amazing. I screamed in pleasure in spite of myself. I never thought I'd feel something so amazing I'd actually scream out loud, but the way we were moving together in such perfect rhythm, I screamed more than I thought I would. Dave didn't mind at all. He just smiled and kept going. We both reached our limit and felt the familiar sensation together yet again. I smiled and chuckled. He smiled back and kissed me again. He looked me in the eye and kissed the edge of my mouth, my neck and shoulders, down my chest and stomach to my belly button. He stopped and looked at me from under the sheets, then continued to kiss down the length of my body. Before I could ask what he was doing, I arched my back and threw my head back into the pillow. I knew where he was kissing now. He didn't stop there. He continued down my leg, kissing my thighs, then went back up. I felt the pleasure start again as he made his way back up to my neck. I smiled at him.

"I approve," I told him slightly winded.

"You do, do you?" He smiled. "You approve of my, uh, going down on you... so to speak?"

"Is that even a question?" I giggled.

"...Want me to do it again?" He laughed.

"Dude, you're asking some pretty obvious questions here. It's up to you this time." He looked at me and smiled. He kissed my mouth again, moving down my neck and chest again, down my stomach, not stopping at my belly button this time. Again, I felt my back arch up and my head fly into my pillows. This time, a few strangled moans escaped. After a few minutes, I felt him make his way back up. He made one more stop on the way. I guess my "I don't have tits" statement got to him. Maybe he was trying to prove me wrong. It felt kind of... different. In a good way, though. It was nothing huge. Just little kisses, but still. He moved the rest of the way back up to kiss my lips once more. I was laughing while we kissed. He pulled back and gave me a confused look.

"Did my statement about how I have no tits get to you?"

"I guess it did. Plus, I mean, I just want you to be happy. You shouldn't feel insecure about anything." He rolled to look me in the eyes. "Remember when I told you I felt insecure the first time with you? I remember thinking to myself 'what if she thinks I look like shit naked?' but then something clicked and I realized I didn't care. You already told me you loved me, so I had a feeling that you would love me no matter what I looked like naked. That's how I want you to feel. Like you don't have to be scared of what I'll think. I love you and that won't ever change. Ever." I couldn't breathe. He was right. I couldn't help doing what I did next.

I pulled him on top of me and kissed him like I've never kissed him before. It was long. It was hot. It was perfect.

After a long while of kissing, he rolled to lay beside me and kissed me once more. It took me a minute to realize we were both covered in sweat. I could feel it dripping down my face. When he stopped kissing me, I made the stupidest joke.

"You look hot," how CHEESY! I _had_ to say that. Couldn't keep it in, could ya, Mindy? I closed my eyes. "Wow, that was fucking cheesy." I opened my eyes to see his face twisted with laughter. He burst out laughing uncontrollably. I joined him.

"You look hot, too! I don't mean just the sweat. You really do look hot." Whoa. I just got called _hot_. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled, too.

"Hey I have an idea."

"Let me hear it."

"Why don't we call Todd and Marty and invite them to Atomic Comics? I kinda want to check out the new comics. Sound okay?" I hadn't bee to Atomic Comics in ages.

"That sounds awesome! I think Todd and Marty would really like that." Neither one of us got up. We just stayed facing each other laying in bed. He took my idea and intertwined our legs together again. He took his left foot and rubbed up and down my leg raising goosebumps. He smiled when he felt them. "I gave you goosebumps, didn't I?"

"No shit, Sherlock," I laughed. "Maybe we can wait a while before we head out. Just so we can lay here and not do a damn thing for a while. Just be here together." _That_ sounded awesome to me.

"Sounds even better." With that said, he grabbed my waist and pulled me so I was on top of him. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. He rubbed my arm making more goosebumps. I laughed. "Mindy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Hopefully as much as I love you." I smiled.

"I'd say more." He chuckled.

"No fucking way, dude."

"Oh really, now? Okay. Humor me."

"I can't even describe it. I don't think I've ever in my life loved anything as much as I love you. I never will, either."

"I've never felt this way... about anyone or anything." That was a surprise.

"Not even for her?"

"Hell no. Look at me," I propped myself onto my elbow to look at him. "She can't hold a candle to you, Mindy. Even when we were together, I can honestly say I was never in love with her. There's absolutely no comparison. I mean... you're everything to me." We smiled at each other. I laid back down on his chest.

"So... I'd say we love each other equally." I felt him chuckle. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to soak all this in.


End file.
